Remember December
by SiphonicVirus
Summary: "Sesshomaru-sama… After I die.. Will you remember me..?" She said barely above a whisper. "Don't be stupid" He spoke in his usual monotone voice. Who's to say he actually said that just so she wouldn't suspect his love for her?
1. Chapter 1

**Wrote: 05/24/2012**

**-Remember December-**

**Summary: **_"Sesshomaru-sama… After I die.. Will you remember me..?" She said barely above a whisper. "Don't be stupid" He spoke in his usual monotone voice. Who's to say he actually said that just so she wouldn't suspect his love for her? _

Like usual it was any other normal day walking with her lord, it was midday and the sun was setting in the sky. Jakken was squawking his random nonsense like the little imp did fairly often, annoying the Lord of the Western Lands senseless. Even once and awhile whacking him upside the head. I am eighteen now, Far from the little foolish girl I once was. I changed into a more mature woman, but I still have some of my child like qualities in me and no one could change that. When I was left with Sango and the others back at the village I learned things, like what Kagome called it… I think it was called martial arts. InuYasha even got Totosai to make me a weapon out of his fang! I was grateful to him cause I had no other way to ward myself of demons lurking around the eerie forest. They were twin daggers, I've mastered my one attack called Dagger Eclipse but I have also learnt other things I could do with the twins. Lord Sesshomaru came back for me on my sixteenth birthday, ever since then we have been traveling around the Eastern Lands.

"Rin" I kept thinking about what had happen when I had lived back at the village. I got lost in what I had been thinking about and banged into a hard chest, falling back wards on my butt. Wincing I look up at my lord and noticed his normal emotionless face.

"We are staying here for the night Rin, There is a river near you can fetch your self some fish to eat, and there is a hot spring nearby too" He turned around and walked off. Standing I groaned, walking toward the hot spring to bathe. Disrobing myself I sink into the warmth of the water letting the water soak into my skin. The trees blew in the wind making the wind whistle a tune that rang in her ear. Just like back when I was eleven, when I was in that big field with lots of bright yellow flowers.

_Rin giggled as she ran into the big patches of flowers and falling atop of them an look at the clouded blue skies. She then rolled over an seen a little tomb stone that read words of some ones name and the date they had died. The trees whistled a light tune that flowed all around the open area. The girl sighed and could feel a person behind her knowing who it was and spoke. _

"_Sesshomaru-sama ..?" He gave off a small grunt for her to continue to speak, like he usually would of done. "After I die…Will you remember me..?" She said barely above a whisper. He looked shocked but went straight back to his useless emotionless expression. "Don't be stupid" He looked off into the trees acting as if something were there. _

She remembered that day perfectly clear, and regretted her childish question. Who did she think she was to ask something like that to a great Inu Daiyokai! If she was anyone else she guaranty she would probably get her head ripped off and fed to the demons that crawl around looking for human bodies to eat. Shivering at the thought she washed her hair in the water and started to get out. The kimono she dressed in was the one Sesshomaru had gotten her a week or two ago, she had grown out of her old one. _Time to eat. _On that thought she left the spring and went straight for the river a bit away from the spring. The river had shadows in it indicating that there were fish swimming around, just to be caught by the girl. She jumped into the icy cold water and tried to capture a fish and she successfully did it cause of how many times she had done it in the past. Looking up at the darkening skies she started to walk faster she did not want to have to face any demons that may be hiding in the shadows. She heard a branch crack, an searched around her to see what tree it could of came from. Turning forward again she was startled by the spider head demon that stood in front of her and fell back on the ground. All you heard was a high pitched scream that made birds fly from all the trees. In a matter of seconds Sesshomaru showed up behind the demon that was ready to pounce. The spider head jumped knowing there was someone behind it.

"I am going to eat this human girl till all that is left is tiny little bones" It said in a raspy voice. Rin rushed to her feet and took out her twin daggers.

"I'd like to see you try!" She yelled and threw her daggers up in the air. "Dagger Eclipse!" The two blades hurdled at the demon twirling together in sync. Hitting it straight on yokai parts flew up in the air and back down to the ground destroying the spider head. Putting her two fingers to her head and chanting quiet murmurs the daggers came flying back at their owner. She caught them in one hand and turned around. Sesshomaru stared down at her.

"Come Rin" He spoke turning on his heel and walking of into the forest out of sight and Rin followed behind. She still had the fish in hand as she walked. Rin's stomach growled in hunger as she made her way to the lit fire that Jakken had set up for her to cook her self some fish. Grabbing a stick she stuck the fish on and put it over the fire as she pulled her knees to her chest. It didn't take long at all before the fish was cooked and ready to eat, she started eating it slowly still thinking thoughts about when she was younger. She yawned and put the stick she had ate the fish off and put it in the fire. Rin lay down by the fire cuddled up in her kimono and kept her as warm as she was going to get. She soon fell into a deep slumber. She started shivering quite a bit before Sesshomaru took a glance at her and stood. He walked over to her and kneeled down. Scooping her up in his arms he went back over to the tree he had been laying against. Her breathing was steady as he sat down once again and laid her head on his legs and rapped mokomoko around her to keep her nice and warm. She cuddled into it on reflex like he always noticed her do when he laid her down on him. He stayed staring at her for what seemed like hours but were mere minutes. _I have to wake up in time so I can place her beside the fire so she doesn't know I moved her in the night. _His eye lids slowly slid shut as he fell off into a deep slumber.

**A/N: **_Hey Guys! I'm back c: So click the Review button and please tell me what you think I need to know if it's any good so far or is it bad. Polish or praise it I need your thoughts! Ill try and update soon! _

_With Love, Yokai_


	2. Chapter 2

**Wrote: 06/27/2012**

**-Remember December-**

**Summary: **_"Sesshomaru-sama… After I die.. Will you remember me..?" She said barely above a whisper. "Don't be stupid" He spoke in his usual monotone voice. Who's to say he actually said that just so she wouldn't suspect his love for her? _

I awoke when Rin started to stir in her sleep. Her eyes were still closed and she didn't wake. With a sigh he picked her up and placed her back where the fire had been lit with bright flames but blew out in the middle of the night. The sun was just above the horizon and the sky was lit up with yellow and bright orange rays. I slumped back on the tree with closed eyes.

_Rin…_

I don't know what to do when I'm around her, my world feels complete when she's there smiling, laughing…living. The wind whistled a soft melody like a flute. I heard someone shift and come toward me. No doubt it was Rin. Opening my eyes I met with her chocolate eyes, they were bright and shone.

"Lord Sesshomaru" She spoke and held out her hand. "Should we go?" She had a small smile that grazed her lips. I look at her for a second, took hold of her hand and stood up gracefully. I was much taller her, Rin standing at 5'5 and I at 6'1. She quickly let go of my hand and went toward Ah-Un. As we were almost ready to leave we heard a high pitched squeal from the little imp that came running through the trees of the forest.

"Wait for me Lord Sesshomaru!" He came running toward us and tripped over a twig and fell, face planted into the earths soil. Rin burst into a fit of giggles. She then clasped her hand to her lips and tried to hold back them. Jaken's head whipped up and looked at the girl. Rin turned around and hopped on Ah-Un. Ah-Un started walking off into the forest. Jaken was grumbling about how she was a foolish stupid human girl, I just wanted to whack him upside the head to shut him up. We continued walking and I thought about going back to the Western Lands and staying at the palace, Bring Rin with me. I look toward Rin and her hair was flowing in the breeze. I breathed in and I caught Rin's scent, cherry blossoms and cinnamon. My gums pulsed and my fangs enlarged. My eyes started to ach by that time signalling that they were turning their own crimson. I shut my eyes and shut my mouth causing my fang ripped through my skin drawing blood. The wound went away quickly and the blood stopped flowing. I open my eyes still aching and I see Rin staring back at me, but when she noticed my eyes her eyes widened she got off Ah-Un and ran over to me.

"Are you okay Sesshomaru-sama?" She gasped when she saw my fangs. She brought her hand up close to my mouth and touched it dragging her finger to the tip of it. She yanked her hand back and looked at her finger and there was a mark where his fang had pricked her and blood was rolling down her skin. She brought it up to her lips going to suck away the blood but before she could I took her hand and brought her hand to my face. I stuck my tongue out and licked the blood from her knuckle to the tip of her index sucking on the top to rid the wound. I stare into her eyes the whole time just to see her expression. She started blushing. I let go of her hand once the blood wasn't spilling from the wound.

"T-Thank you Sesshomaru-sama" She spoke softly the aching in my eyes was slowly going away, slowly going back to pure white. I pass her and continued walking as if nothing ever happened. _Rin.._

I touched his long fang and slid it down to the tip. I yanked my hand back quickly. _Ouch.._

Blood trickled down my finger and there was a small pin prick like mark on my index. Bringing my hand toward my lips about get rid of the blood. Before I could Sesshomaru grabbed hold of it and brought it to his own mouth, licking blood from my knuckle to the tip of my finger. I held back a moan causing me to blush. _Rin! Don't think that way! _He was staring at me the whole time he did it, his eyes still red. _I'm not afraid… Why aren't I? _She thought in dismay. She wondered why she wasn't scared of this red eyed, sharpen teethed Sesshomaru… Not coming to a conclusion she noticed he let go of her hand.

"T-Thank you Sesshomaru-sama" His eyes slowly turning back to white. I just wanted to reach up and caress his cheek, but knowing it would be out of place I stayed still as he walked on past me as if nothing happened. She brought her hand he had a hold of minutes ago to her chest and the other one followed. I turned around to see Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Ah-Un standing there waiting for me. My grin grew and I ran toward them and hopped onto Ah-Un. _Sesshomaru.._

"We'll be heading to the Western Lands tonight."

A/N: Okay guys I'm sorry I'm a terrible person and life really hates me so I haven't been writing! I really let everyone down.. :/ I hope you can forgive me once again cause again I'm a terrible person. Anywho here's your chapter and ill be working on the next one hopefully as soon as I can.


End file.
